Characters
Basic Characters: Sonic: Difficulty: Moves: Somersault, Homing Attack, Wall Rebound, light spin dash , spin dash Character Info: Sonic The hedgehog is the fastest basic character in SFGX. Like in every Sonic game, his goal is to save the world from Dr.Eggman. When you're playing as Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower is helping him, he is killing enemies and when you press UP he is going to catch you and fly with you up, what is very helping in some parts of the game. If you don't want him to help, you can always change it in options menu. Sonic's gameplay is one of most enjoyable in game if you love speed and can be very enjoyable if you liked the Sonic Advance games. He is much like his rival, Shadow the Hedgehog, in speed, though Shadow is more of a combat type character. So like you see in moves section, Sonic can use most of his "next-gen" abilities as seen in Sonic Adventure through Sonic Unleashed, but they're not slowing the game down. The somersault is used to get through tight places or to kill enemies, homing attack is used to kill enemies while he is in mid-air and is the most useful of Sonic's abilities, due to it using the "lock on" system that allows you (when you're near the enemy)to hit an enemy that is over a bottomless pit and then another to get through it. Rebound is used to jump from one wall to another so you can get to higher places and the light spin dash, which first appeared in Sonic Adventure, is used to go dash through a line of rings, even if they are in air. The spin dash it's not next gen move because it was even in Sonic 2. It is used to kill enemies or to speed up.To use the spin dash you just need to press the down button, press X, and let go of X when desired(press X rapidly for full speed). Honored Replacements: *Genesis Style Sonic (by GIHunter6) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=22 *Sonic Adventure Style Sonic (by Alec) - http://www.megaupload.com/pl/?d=QGUKMC5X *Mario (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=55 * Mecha Sonic (by GIHunter6) - http://rapidshare.com/files/154115651/Mecha_Sonic.zip.html * Espio the chameleon (by Miszi) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=68 Tails: Difficulty: Moves: Fly, spin dash, tail attack, punch attack. Character Info: Miles Tails Prower, is the second basic character but you can play as him from begining. Also Tails is Sonic's partner so he helps him when you play as Sonic. Tails is flying character and his gamplay, like every gamplay in this game is very enjoyable even for people that haven't played Sonic before (it don't mean it's very easy). So in SFGX most of characters got next gen moves, but tails it's not the one. He got spin dash that is used for defating enemies or to speed up (to use spin dash you need to press down and then x fast and many times). Tail attack is just used to hit enemies, and punch attack is a mid-air attack from sonic advance 3. You can use it anytime you're in mid-air to hit enemies with boxer gloves. The last move is fly, it is very usefull cause you can fly over everything you want and you can reach places that you can;t with other characters. To fly you need to press jump button again and again, although when you fly to much Tails will get tired and fall so becarefull with it. Honored replacments: * Kirby (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=60 * Luigi (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=62 Knuckles: Difficulty: Moves: 3 hit combo, mid-air punch, gliding, spin dash, climbing Character Info: So the third basic character in SFGX is the guard of master emerald, Knuckles The Echinda. He is the power character and like Sonic and his friends he's goal is to defeat Eggman. His gamplay is the most combat styled and he is the only one character in game that have a "combo attack". So this attack is 3 hit combo that was used in sonic advance series (right punch, left punch and hit up enemy). Like every basic character, Knuckles got spin dash that is used to kill enemies and to speed up (to use it press down and then x fast again and again). Also there is a mid-air punch that is used to hit enemies in mid-air. So there are to more moves that are very usefull, these are gliding that allows you to fly over bottomless pit, kill enemies or (when you hit the wall) to start climbing, which is the last abbility. With this abbility you can easly climb up and down any wall. Like i wrote, Knuckles is a power character and when you're playing as him you can get to places that other characters can reach (by climbing or by crushing the stones and walls that some of other characters can't crush). Honored replacments: * Sonic the Werehog (by Miszi) - http://www.mediafire.com/?iijuhdmthdo Shadow: Difficulty: Moves: Amy: Difficulty: Moves: Cream: Difficulty: Moves: Category: Characters